A non-aqueous solvent based washing system utilizing lipophilic fluid, such as cyclic siloxanes (especially decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, sometimes termed “D5”), particularly for use with washing machines for in-home use, has recently been developed. Such a system is particularly desired for cleaning textile articles without causing damage associated with wet-washing, like shrinkage and dye transfer. To maximize fabric cleaning in such a system it is necessary to use additives for cleaning, softening, finishing, etc.
In a typical commercial dry cleaning system, these additives may conveniently be removed from the wash fluid via distillation and disposed of as hazardous waste. However, in the in-home environment (and even in commercial dry-cleaning systems where handling of waste residues is not desired), it is preferred to utilize additives for such a washing system that could be efficiently removed from the wash fluid and disposed safely down the drain. Such a system would free the launderer (at home or in dry cleaning) from concerns over hazardous waste and reduce the amount of hazardous waste in the environment.
The present invention is directed to this convenient, environmentally safe system for cleaning fabrics and disposal of cleaning additives.